


Of detention and makeout sessions.

by Laughingvirus



Series: A thousand kisses. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hickeys, M/M, bad boy felix, how do i write hs aus???, jisung being a dumb cute boy, kissing and a hickey, mentions of bad boy chan, my point is, okay theres just one but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “Why don’t you just ask him out?”





	Of detention and makeout sessions.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daughterofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofthesky/gifts).



During lunchtime, Jisung usually sat with either his friends or the student council if they had to discuss anything, but today he was sitting alone. He puffed his cheeks, poking his food in annoyance. His friends were apparently just going on lunch dates and what not. Jisung would rather not third-wheel his friends, not without Hyunjin. Hyunjin was off somewhere, probably looking for Chan, a senior, who he was crushing on.

As he ate, his eyes wandered over the people in the cafeteria, his eyes fell on one of the rather empty tables. Much like Jisung himself, Lee Felix was sitting alone. Jisung knew Lee Felix didn’t really socialize much with other students, preferring to stick with his older cousin Chan and Changbin. Those three gave the student council a headache… Okay not Chan, he was pretty cool. Jisung had talked to Chan a few times, most of the times after he’d been on hall duty and had to send Felix to detention.

Part of his duties as a member of the student council was to take hall duty and make sure students didn’t skip or anything. Lee Felix was a regular at skipping class and Jisung always had to nervously approach Felix, writing a detention note with a shaky hand. He wasn’t like… terrified of Felix, but he was a bit nervous around him. Had been ever since he’d first met Felix.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Jisung looked around, his notebook pressed firmly against his chest as he waited outside the school expedition. He first glanced up at the clock over the expedition desk, 8.46, and then over at the secretary and she just smiled at him. “You sure he would show up at 8.30?” he asked and she nodded slowly, looking through the papers in front of her.

“We agreed on 8.30 yes,” she confirmed and Jisung frowned, opening his schedule notebook to check it. It clearly said ‘Lee Felix, 8.30’.

“Did you talk to the parents or?” Jisung asked, frowning. He was really late.

“We talked to Mister Lee’s older cousin,” she said and Jisung frowned. “He’s under the care of the cousin right now. According to the cousin, his parents are still in Australia.”

“Oh,” Jisung said softly, just as another student walked up towards the expedition. Jisung jaw almost dropped as he got a good glance at the student. He had his hair dyed a darker shade of orange, styled in curls and effortlessly swept to the side. Jisung didn’t notice them at first, but as the student looked up from the floor and at the secretary, the light caught on the piercings in his cheeks.

“Lee Felix,” he said, voice unexpectedly deep and Jisung widened his eyes. Oh no. He stared at the secretary, who for a moment met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Great,” she said with a smile, going through her papers and writing something down quickly before looking back up at Felix. “Jisung here is going to show you around the school, to help you get familiar with it,” she continued and gestures towards Jisung. Jisung’s heart was hammering in his chest as Felix spun around.

He was handsome, Jisung wasn’t going to deny that, with sharp cheekbones and a splatter of freckles, but he looked bored, uninterested and like he’d rather be anywhere else but here. The shirt of his school uniform wasn’t buttoned properly, top buttons open and Jisung could see black ink. It wasn’t tucked into his pants either and Jisung could feel a headache building.

This was going to be… interesting.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all day or?” Felix asked, snapping Jisung out of his own thoughts. Jisung cleared his throat, face flushing as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was about to say something when Felix actually smiled. Jisung almost dropped the books he was carrying. He had not expected this. “Hi, I’m Felix. I’m sorry I was late.”

“Oh uh…” Jisung fumbled a bit with the papers but finally got a hand free to shake Felix. “I’m Jisung. I’m the class president of my class, which uhm.. It’s our class now. So if you have any questions or so, you can just come to me,” he said, stumbling over his words and he could see Felix raise an eyebrow.

A pierced eyebrow.

Oh boy. The teachers wouldn’t like that.

Jisung cleared his throat again. “Anyway,” he said, fumbling with the papers until he found what he was looking for. ”I made you a file here with your schedule and just… uhm… I included our class photo and the names of everyone in our class so you can just… learn it more easily.”

Felix nodded, taking the file from Jisung’s hand and just tucked it under his arm. He didn’t appear to have brought a bag with him. Jisung chewed on his bottom lip, this was going to be… interesting.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

The teachers were, indeed, not impressed by Felix’s dimple piercings or his eyebrow piercing. Jisung wouldn’t admit it outloud, but he quite liked the piercings, they looked cool. They weren’t the reason he was so nervous around Felix, the reason was partly because Felix was really handsome and Jisung _may_ have a teeny tiny little crush on him, and partly because of some rumors.

See, Felix was from Australia; his parents were still living in Australia and he himself stayed apparently with Chan. Rumors had it that Felix had started a fight at his old school and got expelled because of it. Jisung wasn’t sure if those rumors were true or not, probably not because he didn’t seem to be that kind of person but it was… a bit unsettling.

“Hello loverboy,” Hyunjin said as he sat down in front of Jisung, snapping Jisung out of his thoughts. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Felix for the whole time and he could feel his face heating up. “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“Why don’t you just ask Chan out?” Jisung fired back, raising as eyebrow as Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed bright pink.

“I-I mean, no, uh,” Hyunjin stuttered and Jisung hummed, leaning back in his chair. “He’s a senior, I just- I can’t. He wouldn’t say yes anyway.”

“How are you so sure? Chan’s into cute boys, as far as I know. You’re a cute boy,” Jisung said and Hyunjin covered his face, letting out a little whine.

“You weren’t supposed to turn this on me,” he mumbled in his hands and Jisung snorted. “You should go talk to Felix though,” he continued, face still hidden.

“Why?”

“Because you have a fat crush on him,” Hyunjin said, slowly removing his hands. “Don’t say anything about Chan, just- just don’t.”

“Okay yeah I have a crush on him,” Jisung said, lowering his voice. “What about it?”

“You should do something about it,” Hyunjin said just as the bell rang. Jisung sighed as he got up. “I’m serious.”

“I- maybe,” Jisung said as he picked up his tray. They walked through the cafeteria and as Jisung glanced over towards Felix, he caught the other looking at him. Their gazes met for a split second before Felix looked away. Jisung heaved a small sigh, trying to push back the disappointment as he headed back to class.

  
  


 

 

 

 

“Jisung,” their teacher said as the students began to file out of the classroom. Jisung, who was in the middle of packing his things back into his bag, looked up and blinked at her. “I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you can supervise the 30 minutes detention today?”

“Sure,” Jisung said, shrugging. It wasn’t his first time supervising detention, and it usually just meant he sat in a room with other students in his grade, doing his homework while they were sleeping or whatever; and the 30 minutes detentions weren’t that bad. “What room do I need to head to?”

“B340,” she said as she collected her papers and closed her computer. “Thank you Jisung.”

“No problem,” he said before leaving the room, approaching room B340 with quick steps. There was a break on about 10 minutes between classes ending and detention starting and he wanted to make sure he was on time. Gotta set that example.

As he walked, he pulled up his phone to text Hyunjin.

 

 **_To:_ ** _Hyunjin_

 _I won’t be at the library after school,_ _  
_ _gotta supervise the 30 min detention_

 **_From:_ ** _Hyunjin_

_Oh_

_Have fun_

**_To:_ ** _Hyunjin_

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

**_From:_ ** _Hyunjin_

_Nothing ;)_

**_To:_ ** _Hyunjin_

 _Whatever, have fun staring longingly_ _  
_ _at Chan as he leaves school_

 **_From:_ ** _Hyunjin_

_Shut up >:( _

_I don’t stare_

_He’s just…_

_Shut up._

 

Jisung chuckled, shaking his head as he just turned his phone on silence, entering room B340. He went up to the teacher desk, where the list of detention participants should be. He turned the paper to look at the list, dread settling in his gut as he saw it.

There was only one participant for the 30 minute detention. Lee Felix.

Oh god. Jisung would have to be _alone_ with Lee Felix for 30 minutes. They hadn’t even talked that much since the first time they’d met and Jisung had showed Felix around.

Jisung took a deep breath as he sat down at one of the desks, taking out all his things. He opened his computer, opening his notebook and began to work on his homework, pushing down the nervousness.

About 5 minutes too late, Felix entered the room and Jisung looked up from his computer, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He glanced down at the little clock on his computer then back up at Felix. Felix was per usual wearing his school uniform haphazardly, top buttons open and the shirt not properly tucked into his pants; but he did have a bag with him today, slung over one shoulder.

“I didn’t pin you as the type to get detention,” Felix said after an awkward 30 seconds.

Jisung snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not here because I have detention,” he said in a matter-of-factly tone and Felix did that thing with the eyebrow again; Jisung’s heart did a little swoop and Jisung just mentally cursed Felix. “I’m here to supervise the detention.”

“They let you do that?” Felix asked, eyebrow still raised.

“Sometimes yeah,” Jisung said and Felix nodded, moving to sit down at one of the desks. “I hope you brought something to work on while you’re here,” he said before he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Oh god what was he doing?

Felix studied Jisung’s face for a second as he was opening his bag to pull out what looked like a notebook. “I did,” he finally said and Jisung felt like he could breathe again. Nothing happened, it was good. Now he just needed to keep quiet and wait for 30 minutes to pass.

They sat in silence, the only sound in the room was the sound of Jisung typing on the computer and the gentle scratching of a pen against paper from Felix. After about ten minutes, Jisung glanced over to see what Felix was doing. He was expecting to see him writing away, but it turned out that Felix hadn’t brought a notebook, he had brought a sketchbook.

“What are you drawing?” Jisung blurted and Felix jumped a bit in surprise, turning to look at Jisung with wide eyes. For a second he looked rather cute and not very scary, then he got serious again, as if he put up a wall and Jisung swallowed.

“It’s just some… designs…” he said after studying Jisung’s face for a moment. “It’s nothing really…”

“Designs for… what?” Jisung found himself asking.

“Tattoos,” Felix replied and Jisung let out a soft ‘oh’. “I want to… uhm…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. “I want to be a tattoo artist.”

“Oh I see.”

Felix nodded and an awkward silence filled the room again. Jisung looked back at his computer but his eyes darted over to look at Felix every now and then. He could feel Felix’s eyes on him and it made him feel very small and vulnerable.

“Are you scared of me?” Felix suddenly asked and Jisung snapped his head up to look at him. “You always look terrified of me.”

“I mean-”

“I know the piercings are a bit intimidating but I don’t think I made a bad first impression, except that I was late,” Felix continued and Jisung just blinked at him. “Do you think I’m that scary?”

“No I just…” Jisung trailed off, running a hand through his hair. “Did you get expelled because you got into a fight?”

“Oh,” Felix said, his expression getting dark and he straightened his back. “You’re going to listen to that rumor?”

“No, I- well, uh-” Oh Jisung just kept digging his grave here. Felix raised an eyebrow, not looking amused at all. “I wanted to ask you before I was going to listen to a stupid rumor.”

Felix hummed, leaning back in his chair. “My parents sent me here just to… start again,” he finally said and Jisung raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t expelled because of it but I guess you could say that I transferred because I was in a fight.”

“What?” Jisung said, furrowing his brows and tilting his head. “Really?”

“Well,” Felix began, rubbing the back of his neck. “There was this homophobic guy who kept trying to make fun of me with his homophobic remarks and… well I just got tired of his talking. So I punched him and it sort of started a small fight.”

“I usually don’t encourage violence… but it sounds like the guy deserved it,” Jisung said after a moment and Felix just offered him a stiff smile.

“He did.”

Jisung nodded and the awkward silence was back again; he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. So Felix wasn’t this scary guy who beat up people on a whim, that took care of one of the reasons why Felix made him a nervous mess.

“I like you,” Jisung blurted, eyes wide as he realized what he just said. Shit. “I mean- I- uh- uhm-”

“What?” Felix said furrowing his brows as Jisung groaned, pressing his hands against his warm cheeks. “Okay well, uh… I guess that it’s a… good thing? We could be… friends?” he sounded unsure and Jisung’s heart was pounding against his ribcage.

“I didn’t want to believe the rumors and I’m not scared of you, you just make me very nervous and I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself in front of you but now I’m making a fool out of myself in front of you and you probably think I’m crazy I’m so sorry but you’re really handsome and I sort of want to kiss you but I totally understand if you don’t want to because I’m weird an-” Nervousness did something to Jisung, removing that little brain to mouth filter he had completely and he was just blabbering away now.

“Do you ever… shut up?” Felix asked and Jisung blinked. Felix sighed, standing up and heading over to the desk where Jisung was sitting. Blood was rushing in Jisung’s ears as Felix stopped in front of him, leaning down so his face was in front of Jisung’s. He was so close and Jisung’s ribcage felt like it was going to explode at any second now.

“I’m sorry,” Jisung whispered but Felix just shook his head, placing a hand on Jisung’s cheek.

“I was planning on asking you out this week,” Felix said and Jisung stared at him, eyes unblinking and lips parted. “You’re cute, you’re hardworking and you’re very nice. I like you a lot and I’d like to kiss you too.”

“Then do it,” Jisung whispered, unsure of where that confidence came from. He caught a small smile on Felix’s face before Felix’s lips were on his. Jisung had kissed a few boys before, but this was among the best kisses he’d had. He placed a hand on the back of Felix’s head, tugging him a bit closer as he closed his eyes. Felix’s lips were soft as he moved them gently against Jisung’s.

They parted, Felix still leaning down to be on Jisung’s level. Jisung’s heart was still racing in his chest as he smiled up at Felix, chewing a little on his bottom lip.

“That was… nice,” Felix finally said after a heartbeat and a small giggle slipped past Jisung’s lips. “You don’t agree?” he asked, raising his eyebrow again. Jisung shook his head, standing up.

“It was really nice,” Jisung said, moving his hand from the back of Felix’s head to stroke the back of his fingers over Felix’s cheek, over the dimple piercing. “Do it again.”

Felix laughed, a genuine and warm laugh as his whole face lit up with a wide smile and it stunned Jisung. He looked like the sun. “I’d be glad to,” he said, leaning in to kiss Jisung again; his hands moved from Jisung’s face to rest on his waist, pulling him closer so their chests were pressed together. Jisung’s hand slid back to grab a hold of Felix’s hair as Felix pulled back.

“No,” Jisung whined, voice a bit hoarse and Felix just chuckled, pressing his lips against Jisung’s jaw, lips gentle as they tailed along his jawline.

“If you think I’m going to stop giving you detention because of this, you’re wrong,” Jisung mumbled and Felix hummed as he pressed a kiss on Jisung’s adam's apple.

“Is that so, pretty boy?” he asked, his breath ghosting over Jisung’s skin and it sent a shiver down Jisung’s spine. He tilted his head back as Felix began to work on a hickey, lips moving slowly.

“Can you kiss me again?” he asked, breath hitching as Felix’s teeth grazed over his skin. But he straightened his back so he was on eye level with Jisung again.

“You’re very demanding,” he said, his fingertips ghosting over Jisung’s jaw. “I like it.”

“Please just kiss me,” Jisung said, pouting. Felix just shook his head, laughing again and a warm sensation bloomed in Jisung’s chest. He cupped Jisung’s face with both hands and brought him closer, kissing him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> so... i havent written a hs au in forever and idk how to do it anymore. how did i do? also i just proofread this myself n im the supreme master at missing things so there might be some mistakes here, sorry orz
> 
> Also surprise visit with Hyunjin and badboy!chan inspired by makotoritsu @ twt drawings of popular!hyunjin and badboy!chan (you should check it out its so good)
> 
> my twt is @pinkpunchmango if u wanna find me uwu
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
